


Loki Gets Loki'ed

by BigMamaMaybelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMamaMaybelle/pseuds/BigMamaMaybelle
Summary: Reader has been getting mysterious gifts, and she's not too pleased with them.





	Loki Gets Loki'ed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Post, I hope you like it. Feel free to let me know if you'd like me to add more chapters.

I stormed through the tower hallways, my lips drawn down in a frown. In my right hand was a blue camisole with red, white and blue trim and a Captain America shield on EACH TIT. In my left, a note that had been attached to the box, it read, -wear this for Cap' and he'll come around- X

I kicked the door to the common room open, causing the gathered Avengers to jump up in surprise. Thor turned and raised an eyebrow as Loki smirked. Tony, Sam and Vision stopped talking as Steve and Bucky turned from where they were at the bar. 

“OK, enough is enough.” I growled.

“Hey, is that another gift from your secret admirer?” Bruce asked timidly from where he was hiding in the corner. 

“There IS no secret admirer.” I growled. “Last week it was vintage 1940's lingerie with instructions to wear it for Tony.” Sam burst out laughing at the horrified look on Tony's face. “Before that, it was a leather vest with a patch on the breast pocket that says 'I'm with Birdbrain' with a cap that said 'Guns are for Pussies, Real men use bows' and now....” I sneered at Loki. “Wear this for Cap' and he'll come around?” I hold up the garment for everyone to see. “One, this shit is fucking ridiculous, I am not putting the icon of America’s poster boy over my 'Chichis' second, I wear this for Cap' he'll probably have a aneurism, NOT a boner. Seriously, this is maybe 20% the amount of material of what women wore in his time. This isn't a Damn secret admirer, I'm being Punked...well...Loki'ed.” 

“Loki'ed?!” Nat asked, as Clint burst out laughing. 

Everyone turned to Loki, who was gaping at me. He recovered quickly and smirked. “I would love to see your proof.” He said. 

“Oh, THAT'S easy, see here's the thing...” I smirked back. “After the whole wear for Tony thing, I had a little talk with your mama. She gave me a spell, that not only I could work, but it would return any garments like THIS.” I held up the camisole and grinned. “To the proper owner's BODY.” Loki visibly paled, and Tony burst out laughing as I snapped my fingers and the camisole disappeared in a flash of blinding light. 

Bucky and Steve turn away groaning and Tony hollers, “My EYES!” Diving behind the sofa, covering his face. Loki stood there wide eyed and blushing, in the camisole. Which was WAY TOO SHORT for a man his height. Taking pity on the shocked Loki, I grab the throw off the back of one of the sofas and walk up to the blushing Demi God. 

“OK, OK, Tony, shut up.” I growl, as I wrap the throw around Loki's waist, covering his lower half. I looked up and meet Loki's eyes, my own softening as I saw his mist up. “You learn your lesson now?” I ask softly. 

Loki stiffens and nods, his lower lip trembles ever so slightly, if I hadn't known him as I do, I wouldn't of noticed the movement. I reached up with my left hand and brushed his hair out of his eyes, before snapping my fingers again, returning his normal clothes to him. 

“Lets go, Frosty.” I said, grabbing his left hand in my right. “You and I need to have a LONG talk on what IS and ISN'T appropriate, and you look like you could use some chocolate.” I pause and grin at Thor. “Sorry about that, I think I got the spell wrong, damn thing was supposed to expand to his size.” Thor blushed and nodded. “Please relay that to your Ma, next time you see her.” 

Nat burst out laughing as Thor blushed as red as his cape, which freaked out almost everyone in the room, except Clint, who knew that Nat could actually laugh.


End file.
